


体位之争

by SiennaJTCK



Category: Katekyou Hitman Reborn!
Genre: M/M, NSFW, OOC, R18, 脏话
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-21
Updated: 2020-01-24
Packaged: 2021-02-22 11:57:19
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,690
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22349137
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SiennaJTCK/pseuds/SiennaJTCK
Summary: 六道骸在很久很久以前就计划好了。一出狱就要跟云雀恭弥做爱，没完没了的做爱。
Relationships: Hibari Kyouya/Rokudou Mukuro
Kudos: 36





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Warming：脏话、OOC、两位大龄处男

若要说困在水牢里的这十年给六道骸带来了什么，那就是有无穷无尽的时间，胡思乱想的时间。从如何统治世界到如何统治彭格列再到彭格列十代目的脑子里到底装了什么玩意，偶尔也会想想云雀恭弥跟自己到底谁更中二点。

靠着那点幻术与库洛姆在意识里散散步聊聊天，却不知怎的，好不容易学会幻术实体化就跟彭格列云守厮混在一起了。

两人都是实用主义者，往彼此身上种的瘀伤破口都是感情的见证。情啊爱啊的口头证明太废，哪够印记来的实在。某天已经长成一位英俊潇洒，成熟稳重的云守抡起浮萍拐往六道骸脸侧一甩，右脚往墙上一踹，将凤梨头困在自己的臂弯里。刚刚度过变声期而变得完美且低沉的嗓音咀嚼出那句经典台词：“咬杀。”

然后云雀恭弥真的咬住了六道骸、

的嘴。

接下来便是真正意义上的难舍难分，他们抱在一团，凶狠地夺取对方的空气，用牙齿啃咬，用舌头纠缠。直到有人隐忍不住喘出呻吟，直到有人不小心抵到了对方同样半硬的下身……

“打住、”两人都气喘吁吁的，六道骸拽住云雀的头发拉开了些，却依然紧紧搂住他的腰身，好让他们的性器贴在一起， “这真的很棒，小麻雀，但我没有时间了。”

下一秒云雀就推开了六道骸，厌恶地，因为他不禁想象到一团烟雾后与他搂在一起的是那位无辜的小女孩。

幻术师笑着俯身，从云雀脸上偷了个香，便消失了。

这就是他们的开始。

其实也没多大变化，他们一见到彼此仍然像一桶一点即燃的火药，不过现在灾难变成了烟花。

泽田纲吉还是长大了，继承了彭格列的总部。所有守护者都跟去意大利，只有云雀恭弥还留守日本。

可爱的库洛姆每天都烦恼着如何处理意大利男人热情似火的搭讪，还有那些更加花里胡哨的可口甜点。看到曾经内敛羞涩的女孩长成美丽动人的女战士，六道骸还是很欣慰的。只是偶尔，偶尔也会想到那个在千里之外的云守，那个唯我独尊的可恶男人。

想他线条刻薄却粉嫩的唇瓣，想他灰蓝色的眼睛，以及每次接吻后稍稍泛红的脸颊……但是——想到这里六道骸在水牢里怔了一下——他们从未做过爱。

明明两个都是健全成熟的男人，明明两人之间都横着一股冲动与吸引，明明两人都对彼此有过反应……

但就是没有做过爱。

谁的错？

骸的错。

除非他们都在持久力上有些障碍，否则十五分钟内绝对不能完事。不过六道骸曾经也以另一种方式尝试过：在某个美好的下午，在并盛财团的董事长办公室，在云雀恭弥午休的时候，六道骸试过进入云雀的脑子，在梦境里尝试一次mind sex。无奈梦境里的小麻雀对使用暴力更感兴趣，之后便不了了之。

六道骸想做爱，想跟云雀恭弥做爱。

不仅是因为他从没做过爱，还因为他好不容易有个真心真意的对象了。平心而论，一个从小经历人体实验、黑手党追杀以及追杀黑手党的小孩哪有空闲时间搞那些谈情说爱，之后便是长达十年的刑期。所以，六道骸他可以大方地、理直气壮地承认：他是个处男，and that’s fine。

另一方面，六道骸有充分依据证明，云雀恭弥同样是个童贞。首先，云雀恭弥很凶；其次，云雀恭弥喜欢打架多过恋爱；最后，云雀恭弥在此之前没谈过恋爱。综上所述，云雀恭弥是个处男，and that’s fine。

只是，六道骸沉浸在那颗隐隐跳动的少男心没多久，就发现自己忽略了一个致命的假设：

还有那个人，跳马迪诺。

水牢里的男人眉头紧蹙，他在意识里踱步，在幻境里呐喊。正在午休的库洛姆脑壳有点疼，但她还是强忍下来了。

于是六道骸计划好：

他要跟云雀恭弥做爱，而且要没完没了的做爱

但他又忽略了另一个问题：

云雀恭弥不会甘愿做被捅的那个。

tbc


	2. Chapter 2

终于，在一个阳光灿烂的下午，凤梨离开了他的盐水罐头。

略去那些感人肺腑的重逢还有那些口不对心的挖苦，骸见到了那个他心心念念的人。

“你也没那么高。”刚刚突破175大关的云雀恭弥说。

“等你不再仰视我的时候再说这句话。”

“咬死你。”亮出拐子。

“等等、云雀前辈冷静点。”好不容易长到170的纲吉介入到两人之见，超直感告诉他这两人绝对有点什么不好明说的东西，但无论如何，刚刚出狱的骸还不能够剧烈运动。于是他连忙转移话题，“前辈，您不是说要给我日本的资料吗？”

“我让草壁放你桌子上了，”云雀朝纲吉说，“我这次不会留太久。如果有什么要带给阿姨的，就交代他吧。”

“谢谢。”想到许久未见的母亲，纲吉笑嘻嘻地先回到办公室了。

“你不留下来？”

“我不群聚。”

“日本人口密度可比意大利大多了。”

“但风纪财团的人口密度比彭格列总部密度小。”云雀不以为然，而后他想了想，邪魅一笑：“哦呀，你想我留下。”

“我还以为你同样期待我们真正的肉体接触。”说到这里，六道骸捏住了云雀的下巴。暖暖的，触碰起来细腻的很。

“同样？”云雀哼哼地笑着，倒也仍由对方无妄自大的举动。

“得了吧，承认一下想我有多难。”六道骸将人拉进房间里，摁在墙上。注视那双灰蓝色的眼睛，“在你逃回日本之前，让我们来做些超过十五分钟的事。”

光明正大的挑衅、露骨的调情。云雀恭弥今日心情势必是绝佳，才由得六道骸在他身上胡乱动作。

两人火速脱光衣服，拥吻着跌倒在床。这过程太莽撞太不雅，活像两只依照本能行动的猛兽而不是长脑袋的碳基猴子。

云雀向来白皙，也不知道这个长年恋战的人是如何把自己护得皮光肉嫩的，但总归是落下不少疤痕。以前伸手探进对方的衣服里头时多少也摸出些凹凸不平，如今衣服一脱，所有骇人的伤口全数映入眼底。

骸眉头一皱，“彭格列也就这种水平？”

“怎么，你觉得我需要别人护着？”云雀警告地掐住六道的腰。

骸想说，你这性子不就是别人护出来的。不过也就想想，目前他还不想激起对方用作性欲以外的肾上腺素。他划过对方腰部的长疤，满意地看到云雀因此抖了一下。

接着他顺势吻过去。六道骸没学过接吻，但他懂得享受。跟随本能挑逗对方、安抚对方，唇舌相缠发出令人脸红耳赤的水声。他们一起来了炮手活，把床单搞得一团糟，云雀舒服得像一只猫那样咕噜着，脸蛋泛着魇足的潮红，一切都是顺心的、完美的。

直到六道沉浸在云雀幼兽般的舔咬时，一只手不安分地滑进他的臀缝……

“等等。”

云雀伏在他的怀里抬头看他，模样简直称得上无辜可爱。但这只是表象，骸汗毛直竖，“放着我来。”

还以为是打算自主扩张，云雀饶有趣味地放松下来；但下一秒就被骸翻过来死死摁在身下，“喂！”

“当攻这么辛苦的事，放着我来。”骸扣住云雀的手腕。

“我比你有本事。”

“这种事，大家都没试过嘛。”

“那凭什么我是被抱的那个。”风纪委员长压低声线，这很不妙。

“因为我比你高，按照人体嵌合舒适度来讲，我抱你对我们两都好。”骸尽量让自己诚恳谦卑一点，但在云雀看来只是一副贱兮兮的模样。

“攻受只是体位，我们可以轮着来。”男人俯首蹭蹭云雀的脖子，他知道对方吃这一套。“我做足功课了，会让你舒服的。”

但其实，六道骸更喜欢充满爆点的性爱，他们最好先痛苦地打斗一场，然后带着一身伤和几根裂掉的骨头，投入在一个带着血腥味的舌吻里，然后用一场疼痛且欢愉的性爱来证明自己的存在。大概云雀也喜欢这种，可考虑到六道先生难得重见天日，身体还没完全脱离长期被泡在水里的虚脱感，若以这种状态来更云雀打架，很大概率他是被打趴的那个。

有碍颜面，骸决定他们的第一次应该轻柔点，浪漫点。

结果云雀恭弥浪漫地跟他谈起体位问题。

脑子里还盘算着以后必须要努力锻炼身体好把云雀打趴下再摁着好好操一顿的六道骸又开始在意识里尖叫嘶吼，可怜的库洛姆再一次作为受害者，她决定找Boss好好谈一下今后雾守心理健康的问题。

云雀心里有点不爽，他没想到自己才是两个人更适合当bottom的那个，暗自对比了下长度，自己稍逊一筹（他真的因此很不爽，但考虑到人种问题，姑且先放自己一马）；再对比一下经验，对方看起来好像更加游刃有余；男人之间的初次性爱若没有适当准备，其过程会万分艰苦。

权衡良久，云雀终于开口了，“要不，我们就不做了吧。”

不行！

绝对不行！

六道骸慌地差点想整个人缠在云雀身上耍赖，但他要把持住，要优雅。于是他梗着那副万年不变的笑脸，诱哄道：“相信我吧，云雀恭弥。”

他云雀恭弥这辈子就没完全信任过谁，但无奈裆部的兄弟精神焕发，与别人肌肤相亲的滋味过于舒爽，他姑且妥协了：“那就轮着来。”

只能说云雀恭弥有得天独厚的性感资质。一个颤息之后，双手自然地搭在骸的肩膀上，抬起腿，夹住他的腰。嘴唇抿着，灰蓝眸子不自在地别过去，故作镇定地警告他：“弄痛我的话就继续给我回水牢里待着吧。”

六道骸他欢呼，他跳跃，他被云雀恭弥百年一遇的羞涩萌了一脸。接着便二话不说，捧起云雀富有弹性的屁股揉弄起来。第一次被侵入，对方还是个新手，不痛是不可能的。不同于战斗时弄出来的皮肉伤，这完全是来自异物入侵的胀痛感。尽管骸已经前后兼顾一边给云雀手淫一边扩张了，但也不见得有好受多少。

“Rilassatevi，Amore mio. ”骸在云雀的胸前啄吻。

“Bastardo！没有下次了！”云雀的尾音甚至染上了泣音。他很不好受，下体硬邦邦的，但后穴的刺痛感完全压抑住了射精的欲望。骸也只能一边努力开发着一边取悦对方。

两人就这么僵持着，直到体内的手指触碰到某一处，云雀的身体就像触电般，被快感传遍全身。

“唔--”脱口而出的呻吟微不可闻，但骸还是捕捉到了。

“是这里吧。”他恶劣地朝那一处猛攻，撸动前边的手毫不减速……

腺体被戳刺的感觉过于刺激，那是毫无想象过的欢愉。云雀被逗弄地全身蜷缩着颤抖，眼尾全是冒出来的泪珠。碍于羞耻又死死咬住自己的手臂，但呻吟就是控制不住地往外漏。前端开始吐出精液，而骸就趁这时不断扩张对方的后穴，紧接着猛地捅进去。

“Fanculo！”后穴瞬间被填满，体内的巨物狠狠碾压在体内的腺体处。快感磨灭所有想要隐忍的理智，云雀破口大骂。

见平日高傲冷漠的云守此刻变得如此失控，六道骸由心冒出一股饱尝禁忌的罪恶感。这不同于谋杀，也不是击破一个人矜持的快感，而是爱意。浓浓的爱意在他们嵌合的那一刻从骸的心底迸发出来，脑子里不可控地呈现出所有关于爱与承诺的词句。

“慢、慢点……”可怜的云守已经射了两次了，下体依然因为前列腺的刺激而勃起。他的身子染上漂亮的粉色，从胸口到脖颈，斑斑驳驳，性感得很。

“你真是漂亮极了。”骸吻掉云雀眼角处摇摇欲坠的泪。

“咬杀。”云雀报复地咬住骸的脖子，留下一个骇人的红印。

完全就是一只委屈的张牙舞爪的猫咪。骸加快操弄的速度，终于在云雀念他的名字时释放出来。

事后，骸魇足地蹭着云雀的脸，正想趁机将深情的告白一股脑地倾泻出来，还在平复呼吸的云雀先来了一句：“我以后不要做0了。”便翻过身睡着了。

留下刚刚破处的六道骸在一边独自反省。

END

“为什么！是因为我技术太烂了吗！？？”

其实是因为太舒服而感到羞耻。


End file.
